


the right tea.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Padmé was shocked when Anakin told her he'd never had a cup of tea.or:  Anakin has never had tea before.  Padmé makes it her mission to find a type that he likes.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 4
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	the right tea.

**Author's Note:**

> day 6, drabble 6.
> 
> Prompt 006 - tea.

Padmé was shocked when Anakin told her he'd never had a cup of tea. So she made him try one and he said it was good but not what he would drink regularly. She tried different types of tea on him after that, determined that they would find the right type for him to enjoy with her on a regular basis. Eventually, Anakin settled on Darjeeling, and Padmé was thrilled. They had a cup of tea every Sunday afternoon, curled up on the sofa with books. Padmé found it soothing and though he never actually said it, Anakin did too.


End file.
